yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Plakno (Ixra c)
Warning! Don't read if you're afraid of diseases or stuff like that... Well, I don't know how bad it is, but... Now it's your own responseability. - Bla Warning! Remember the temptation the above warning label could generate! - Bla Plakno is a dangerous parasitic disease among some animals on Laktra, but on 51.3, it was reported that a family had been found dead inside their house in West Zarnok, all seven members dead. Symptoms *More aggressive, this being the first symptom, lasting for 3 - 10 solar dates. *Afterwards becoming weaker, stopping the organism from being aggressive. It slowly becomes weaker until death. Includes problems with sleep and loss of weight. *Cell death/necrosis, starting about 3 - 4 solar dates after the aggressiveness stops. Starts in the places least supplied by blood, but spreads until death. Low temperatures are said to speed this up. *Black shapes grow out from the organism 2 - 3 solar dates after the cell death begins. At this stage, the organism is very weak and can die at any moment, by one of the vital organs failing. Death usually occurs shortly after this starting. History Before 52.3 Before 52.3, plakno was a disease among some animals. The death rates among animals were 100% in most species, with the parasite killing them slowly over a long time, depending mostly on the size of the species. Plakno had a very low visibility in the start, but after the disease has developed and the number of young parasites have reached a certain level, they begin to eat up the infected organism from inside. It is considered impossible to remove the parasites after that level, and since the symptoms first begin to show at that level, the death rate is 100% among species which have not evolved natural defenses against it. The death rate is still high in species with natural defenses however, most of them being from 10 - 50%. 52.3 On the solar date 52.3, a family with seven persons in West Zarnok was found dead. It is a sign of it being able not only to infect Zarvas, but also being able to spread among Zarvas, since it's unlikely that everyone in the family were infected by the same source outside them. The house, including the dead bodies and everything inside it has been burned down, while the closest areas have been evacuated. It is feared that neighbors or other persons could have been infected aswell, it is unknown when the family died and got the disease, but since the disease can spread among animals before it shows any symptoms, the worst is feared as the news spread around the planet. 52.4 - 53.1 West Zarnok began to check it's inhabitants for symptoms of plakno, and on 52.4, they found 20 with early symptoms - being more aggressive. The world fears that the new type of plakno will become a pandemic that could be a threat to the whole Zarva-species. The Kalva Nation, Workers Union and East Zarnok began discussing and planning border controls, and with Kryan and Kykanta they tried to find a solution for the Starlake, which makes it possible for people to sail to the other nations. The government of West Zarnok had problems controlling it's society at that point, where people living in the diseased area had tried to flee, which could make the disease spread even more. The government continued to find more cases on 52.5, where 100 had been found with early symptoms. People from all over the country had tried to flee to neighbor countries, like The Kalva Nation and Workers Union. The neighbor nations have decided to close the borders completely, but no solution was found for The Starlake yet. On 52.6, 100 more were found with symptoms, while four died. The number of cases increased, on 52.7, 402 were known with symptoms, while a few of them had gone into the later stages of the disease and a total of 14 were known to have died, on 52.8, 898 cases were known, and 27 have died. On 52.9, 653 more were found infected and 48 died. On 53.0, 871 more were found and 96 died. The disease had been found infecting people more than 10 pixels from the original place. The number of new infections pr. solar date reached 923 on 53.1. 53.2 - 53.5 The number of new infections began to fall after 53.2, and the authorities of West Zarnok, which were busy already in the fairly poor country, began to take it a little more easy, while the help from foreign nations of the alliance began to move out. On 53.5, only 487 new cases were reported, but the number of deaths was increasing rapidly as the many people infected in the first wave began to enter the later stages of the disease. 53.6 - 56.0 Not taking the disease serious was the worst mistake however. On 53.6, the number of new cases began to increase again, only going from 487 to 493 at this time, but increasing at an accelerating rate. From 54.2, the number of new infections pr. solar date began to set new records, it had reached 1.036 pr. solar date, 2.278 already on 54.6, and on 54.7 the first cases in Workers Union had been reported. The number of new cases continued to grow at an ever expanding rate, reaching 5.500 alone on 55.1, now with a total of 22.500 currently infected and 15.450 deaths. From 55.6, more than 10.000 new persons were infected every solar date. The cases continued to increase exponentially, followed by a just as increasing number of deaths. 56.1 - 56.5 On 56.1, the plakno had spread to East Zarnok. With three nations affected and the disease causing chaos in West Zarnok, the alliance of eastern socialist nations decided to start a research program to combat the disease. The number of infected people was estimated to reach 100.000 on 56.2, but at that point the number of deaths and infections had become inaccurate. 56.6 - 57.4 On 56.6, some cases of plakno had been found in The Yellow Empire, which would likely be the result of one of two things; either the plakno had been spread as far as to the occupied parts of Industrix during the war with The Kalva Nation, or the disease could have been used as a weapon. The disease spread to The Free States on 56.9, probably naturally since the country borders both Workers Union and East Zarnok. On 57.2, it also spread to The Kalva Nation, and on 57.4, the administration of West Zarnok collapsed, while the disease spread to Kykanta. Nowhere on the Eastern Continent is safe anymore! 57.5 - 58.0 The number of cases continued to increase, and on 57.9, the ESN decided to let all other nations choose to join their programs (the Antiplakno Program and Plakmap). All nations decided to join the programs. On 58.0, the disease spread from The Yellow Empire to Pinkalikum. Category:Diseases Category:Ixra c Category:Events